cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blunity Accords
I. Admission * A. Entry to BLUNITY is open to any alliances with 75% of its nations residing on the Blue Sphere. * B. A 3/4 majority vote is required in the acceptance of new members. * C. Each applicant member will be informed of their answer in 72 hours or less. II. Trade The undersigned agree to maintain a cooperative trade sphere. * A. Signatories will collaborate towards the formation of trade circles on the BLUNITY forums. * B. No signatory will enact a trade embargo against another signatory. * C. Signatories will give at least 5 days notice to the other signatories should they intend to change spheres. III. Commerce The undersigned are encouraged to organize tech deals preferentially with other BLUNITY alliances. * A. Signatories agree to maintain and manage a tech deal section on the BLUNITY forums. * B. Signatories are encouraged to orchestrate aiding programs for whatever purpose with other alliances as a sign of friendship. IV. Amendments The undersigned may amend the treaty if they so choose. * A. Amendments to BLUNITY require the unanimous approval of all BLUNITY signatories to pass. V. Withdrawal Signatories may withdraw from this treaty at any time without stating a reason. * A. Private notice of 72 hours is required during which time the undersigned remain bound by this treaty. * B. Public notice may not be given until after the 72 hours have elapsed. * C. No alliance may be forcibly expelled from BLUNITY unless they no longer meet the 75% member requirement for the Blue Team or if they violate the terms laid out by this document. Signed for the Ascended Republic of Elite States *Joe Stupid, President *Jtkode, Vice President *Barix, Director of Internal Affairs *CommanderCato, Director of Recruitment *Perandori, Director of Defense Signed for Genesis *Templar, Empirica, Flygirl, Trinity of Genesis *Jimi Hendrix, Minister of Foreign Affairs *PierreG, Minister of Internal Affairs *Yondaime Nara, Minister of Defense *MrSpackle, Minister of Communications *Mikey, Minster of Recruitment Genesis disbanded and merged into NpO on May 11, 2011. Signed for the Global Democratic Alliance *PopCap, President *SippyJuice, Minister of Internal Affairs *BacTalan, Minister of Economics *Kiado, Minister of Recruitment *Atarpenia, Minister of Defense *JazAce, Senator *MoonMan, Senator *Bob the Great, Senator Signed for the Greenland Republic *Al, Archon *Shamedmonkey, Vice-Archon *Ilselu1, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Virillus, Minister of Defence *Kosherness, Minister of Finance *Acid, Minister of Interior *Kestral, Menwearpink135, Cripple, Jenker, Gn0x, Senate Greenland Republic merged to form The Last Remnants around June 20, 2011. Signed for the Imperial Assault Alliance *Chimaera, His Majesty, the Emperor *Grand Vizier Mathias, Grand Vizier *MercyFallout, Grand Admiral *Stagger_Lee, Grand Moff *Rebirth of Gorniar, Galactic Reserve Chairman Signed for The Liquor Cabinet *Electron Sponge, Mister Wonderful *HannaH, Tons-O-Fun *RandomInterrupt, "Bully!" *Chunky Monkey, Minister of Drunken Monkeys *Imperator, Minister of Making Sponge Save A Warchest For Once *Quinoa Rex, Minister of Tricking People Into Joining Us *King Penchuk, Minister of Clown Killing :The Liquor Cabinet disbanded around the 24th of September 2009. Signed for the New Polar Order *Almighty Grub, Emperor *Zbaldwin, Regent *Arctic Penguin, Imperial Liaison *Dajobo, Minister of Truth *JPhillips, Deputy Minister of Truth *Darth Actorbass, Minister of Peace *Ski11585, Minister of Plenty *Swiper, Deputy Minister of Plenty *BraveNewWorld. Minister of Love *John Rocker, Imperial Advisor *Mergerberger, Polar Representative Signed for Nueva Vida *Nelchael, Emperor *Space Ghost, Lord of the Interior *Hizzy, Lord of Brotherhood *Gebiv, Lord of War *Shillelagh, Lord of the Exchequer *Karthikking, Deputy Lord of the Exchequer *R.K. Triggerhappy, Priest :Nueva Vida disbanded on September 26, 2011 Signed for the Union of Integrated National Entities *Keve69, Emperor *HRH King Raymond II, Triumvir *Skoshuke, Triumvir *TeamColtra, Triumvir, :The Union of Integrated National Entities merged into The Imperial Order on August 13, 2011. Signed for 1-Touch Football *Mayzie, Chairman of 1TF :1 Touch Football merged with the Republic of Aquisgrana to form Colossus on October 23, 2010. Signed for the United Blue Directorate *GrimCity, Director *Combat Pope, Director *Lyons, Director *Russell07, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for Aurora Borealis *Dan123123- Blade of Tyshalle *Nitroburn- Kosall *The Evilest Eye- The River Goddess Signed for The Coalition of Erratic Nations *Tharbakim, Director *Joke, Director *Midgetporn, Director *Siberian Jay, Minister of Foreign Affairs :The Coalition of Erratic Nations disbanded on the 19th of October 2009. Signed for The Republic of Aquisgrana *Valdemar, Magistratus *Elfriede Riotte, Minister Legati :The Republic of Aquisgrana merged with 1 Touch Football to form Colossus on October 23, 2010. Signed for The Conservative Underground *CommanderCato, Governor *Unholyprior, Director of Internal Affairs *RoTaD, Director of Military Affairs :The Conservative Underground merged into The Imperial Order on March 5, 2012. Signed for The Foreign Division *Speaker LetsHunt *Senator Cadieness *Senator Illius Vander *Senator The Iggy *Senator Phil *Minister of Foreign Affairs GearHead Signed for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition *Da Supe, Secretary General *Lord Damien, Foreign Affairs Minister *Mikean, Internal Affairs Minister *Michael Martin, Military Operations Commander *BoSox Nation, Financial Minister *legend, Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister *Paulstartrek, Deputy Military Commander *Haart, Deputy Finance Minister Signed for the North Atlantic Treaty Organization *AtheistRepublican, High Councillor Potentia *Iskander, High Councillor Externus *Lenny N Karl, High Councillor Augmentum *Soronis, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for The Lost World *''Divine Proportion'', Triumvir and Founder *''Prodigy.NL'', Triumvir and Founder *''Satsukage'', Triumvir *''Bones Malone'', Founder *''Magister Agricolarum'', Founder *''Silver Empress'', Minister of Internal Affairs *''Shootemup252'', Minister of Development *''Sareya'', Minister of Finance *''x5m0k3w33df0rl1fex'', Minister of Foreign Affairs *''KyJelly'', Minister of Defense The Lost World merged with Gondor to form Deinos around March 15, 2011. Signed for Avalanche *Alpine Patroller - SirDog *Nordic Patroller - I am Nobody *Mountain Host - Paulpig *Auxiliary Patrollers - The Pink Pansy, Nitropenta, Arborder External links *Announcement of Blunity *Addition of 1TF, AB, and UBD *Addition of CEN, RoA, and CU *Addition of TFD and NADC *Addition of NATO and tLW *Addition of Avalanche and TSV Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups